André's Horrible Girl
André's Horrible Girl is an episode of Victorious. It aired on February 18th, 2012. It was the 5th episode in Season 3 and the 38th episode overall. Plot André has been wearing lots of fancy new clothes lately, and when his friends ask about it they are introduced to André's new girlfriend Hope Quincy. Hope is very conceited and controlling and has been dictating what André wears. After meeting Tori, Beck, Robbie, and Rex, she invites Tori to spend lunch with her and André. At the sushi place, Tori gets a bigger taste of Hope's bad attitude and sees how that attitude affects André, who says Hope will "kill him" if he doesn't get her order right and acts very nervous about her. The gang, Tori in particular, feel that André's new girlfriend is bossy and worries about what he has to do to please her. Later, on the day of Hope's birthday party, André shows up at Tori's house very upset and morally conflicted. He admits to Tori that he doesn't really want to date Hope. The only reason André hasn't broken up with her yet, is because her dad is Shawn Quincy, an influential music producer, and he wants him to hear some of his songs. Tori urges André to do the right thing and break up with Hope before Hope's birthday party at Nozu, where he will be singing for her dad. He does, but Hope, afraid of being embarassed in front of her guests, still wants him to sing at the party. Hope then has a tantrum because she wanted spicy tuna. André and Tori perform the song Countdown and Shawn Quincy seems to like it. The 2012 California earthquake forms, damaging the restaurant, and an item falls on Hope's head when she tries to save her birthday presents, making her lose consciousnesses. Instead of going to the hospital with Hope, Shawn stays with Tori and André to hear Countdown again. Subplot Because Jade has no one to hang out with due to her and Beck's break-up, she invites herself to join Cat, who is dog-sitting for her mum's wealthy boss. She makes Cat think that them spending time together was her idea, and posts on TheSlap that she has a date to make Beck jealous. However, while there, Jade starts touching a lot of things, such as a human skull and Elvis Presley's signed guitar that the owner has hanging from the ceiling. The hanging fixtures on the guitar abruptly, snap after Jade messes with it, breaking the instrument into two pieces and also shattering a window. Cat then calls Robbie to come over and and fix it and he brings Beck with him. They call a window repair company, and the guitar and window are fixed. Robbie then goes to check out the antique human skull Jade was looking at earlier. Jade tells him to put it back and they fight over the it, but the skull ends up falling out of their hands and breaking the glass coffee table. Moreover, the guitar falls from the celing again. Cat begins to cry, thinking they will get in a lot of trouble, and the boss of Cat's mum rings the bell, asking to come in since he forgot his key. Cat, still sad and worried, responds with a "Kay-kay" and pushes the button which opens the door. Suddenly an earthquake occurs and more things break. The boss comes in and asks if everyone is alright, thinking that all the damage is caused by the earthquake, and is glad that Coober (the puppy) is fine. Cat is about to tell him to the truth, but Jade, Robbie, and Beck subtly convince her not to. Second subplot Trina overhears André and Tori talking about Hope's dad and demands them to take her to the party. Tori tells her no, but Trina shows up anyway. She attempts to sing to Shawn Quincy, but is dragged away by security. As she is being dragged away, she tells Tori to help her, but Tori claims that she's never seen Trina before in her life. While Tori and André are singing, Trina uses them as a distraction to steal a waitress's clothes and attempts to sing to Shawn again, but Mrs. Lee calls security, and Trina is dragged away again. After the earthquake, Trina comes in as Tori and André start singing again and starts dancing. Shawn sees her, but let's her be. Trivia *This is the 1st time André's name has been used in the title of an episode. *As of this episode, Tori, André, Beck, Robbie, Jade, Cat, Rex, Trina, and Sikowitz have all had their names used in an episode title. *This is the 2nd time André has had a girlfriend on screen, and Tori gets involved. However, he has mentioned quite a few other girlfriends. *This is the third episode with a dog in it, the others being Jade Dumps Beck and Wi-Fi in the Sky. *The voice control feature on Robbie's PearPhone is a parody of Siri, indicating that Robbie is one of the many people with the PearPhone XT. *Tori asks Mrs. Lee if she is Chinese or Japanese. This might be a reference to a King of the Hill episode. *Mrs. Lee's statement that she will eventually getting her revenge may imply that she will be appearing in upcoming episodes. *This episode contains references to Wok Star *Mrs. Lee says her restaurant 'mysteriously caught fire', but the way she said it implies that she created the fire herself, making her an arsonist and insurance fraudster. *The glass table that the skull smashed was a special "breakaway" table designed to smash safely. *We now know that Robbie needs or has a thing for adult diapers. *This episode follows the official breakup of Beck and Jade in The Worst Couple. *This is the third time that Trina has tried to get the attention of a big star by unnecessary means (the others being The Wood and The Diddly-Bops). *This is the fourth time someone gets injures severely, the first being Beck's dad in Jade Dumps Beck by the dog, the second in The Gorilla Club where Tori gets a cast, and the third in The Worst Couple where Sinjin is run over by Jade (though technically five, if one counts Rex Dies). *This is the first Tandré duet of season 3. *This is the first Season 3 episode not to feature a regular minor character (Sinjin, Sikowitz, or Lane). *'Ending tagline:' "I've always wanted to see a boozay" ''- Robbie *This is the shortest Rex has ever been seen in an episode he appears in, he has two lines in the first scene and is absent for the rest of the episode. Goofs *The earthquake destroyed everything except the newly repaired window (in Cat's mom's boss' home) and the musical instruments at Hope's party and the musical equipment, which is unrealistic. Nevertheless, Andre and Tori were therefore still able to perform. *When Tori enters Nozu in the first scene after the opening credits, she and Andre act like they and have never been there before, but we know they at least have known about it for a while because it is mentioned in Tori Gets Stuck. *When the lamp explodes, Jade covers her face and looks away. However in the wide shot - after the lamp exploded- she starts to uncover her face. But when there is a close up on her and Robbie, she is just starting to uncover her face again. *When Tori and Andre finished performing Countdown, Hope was smiling with her teeth out but when it's zoomed on her she has a normal smile. *When Andre goes to order Hope's food, he moves his chopsticks and they are separated, when the carmera cuts back, the chopsticks are back together, the carema cuts back again and the chopsticks are separated. *Mr Gibbons could have found out that Jade went into his room because when robbie dropped the skull, no one went to put it back in the room, so it was still sitting on the ground. Running Gags *Robbie's pants being unzipped. (about 3 or 4 times) *Trina trying to talk to Shawn Quincy. (2/3 times) *Hope saying "Shut up!" (2 times) Reception Many reviews for this episode were very mixed. The majority of the reviews were half and half, negative about the main plot and positive about the subplot, because the main one was too rushed and overused. Quotes '''Beck:' Pretty girl. Robbie: And generous! Tori: Yeah, she seems really nice. André: Thanks. (He walks away.) Tori: Raise your hand if you hate her! (Tori, Robbie, and Beck raise their hands) Beck: '''I do. '''Robbie: Ding! Rex: Ehh! Cat: Jade seems really mean, but don't worry she is. Cat: Yay, we're hanging out together! (Cat reaches out to hug Jade) Jade: NO! Hope: So I'll pick you up for lunch, we'll go grab some sush. André: '''Absolush. '''Beck, Tori and Robbie: Ew, no, no. Hope: Do any of you want to come with us? Rex: I don't. Beck: Uh, Robbie and I have a thing...At a place. Robbie: We have a thing at a place?? Beck: ...Shut up.... Andre: '''Wait, uh, what happened to your other restaurant, Wok Star? '''Mrs Lee: Oh, it burned down in a mysterious fire. So sad. But I collected the insurance money and opened up this place. Tori: But, Wok Star was a Chinese restaurant. Mrs Lee: Yeah, so? Andre: But this a sushi place, which is Japansese. Tori: '''Are you Chinese or Japanese? ''(Mrs Lee thumps Tori's head)' Tori: '''OW! '''Tori: You want some mashed potatoes? André: No I don't want any... (After reconsidering) Give me the bowl! Beck: ''(to window repair person)'' Thanks for fixing the window. Cat: Yeah, and we didn't even notice your lack of hair! Robbie: ''(talking into the PearPhone) I need a window repair company in Beverly Hills. '''Pearphone:' Checking for... adult diapers. Robbie: No no no, that was my last search! André: I don't know, I'm actually not quite feeling this scarf with this shirt. Hope: When I gave you that scarf you said you loved it. Were you lying?! Andre: No, baby. Baby, I love it. Just let me put it back around my neck. Yeah, that's the thing. Hope: See, it looks nice. Beck: Like a pretty leash. Beck: I thought you had a date tonight. Jade: Why did you think that? Beck: It said so in your Slap page Jade: Why are you stalking my Slap page? Beck: Why do you care? Cat: Why is Robbie's zipper down? (Mr. Gibbons buzzes the button outside) Robbie: I heard a buzz. Jade: Zip up your pants. Gallery Click [[Gallery:André's Horrible Girl|'here']]. Promo thumb|300px|left References TV Guide Listing http://www.mtv.com/news/article s/1678387/victorious-leon-thomas-victoria-justice-adele-bruno-mars.jhtml 305 305 305 305 305 305 305 305 305 305 305 305 305 Category:Episodes about Tandre Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes With Life Risks Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes